Chocolate Bars, Scary Chases and Yummy Rewards
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Cloud insults the young ninja only then to regret it when she proceeds to chase him...One-Shot...CloudxYuffie...Written for 'Always K-h'...Rated M for the use of one naughty word!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my fifty-second fanfic...And it's a CloudxYuffie!...Written for 'Always-Kh''...PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

The blonde was sitting on one of the breakfast stools occupying the quiet kitchen in the flat above Seventh Heaven, a newspaper unfolded and lying across the table, his fingers fiddling with the tight wrapper covering the edible bar, slowly warming in his hands.

''Cloud...'' The unmistakeably cheery voice could only belong to the young ninja.

_What is she doing here...thought she wasn't coming till later..._Lately the young bartender and Yuffie had become quite close, and the little ninja seemed to be at the bar almost every night.

Usually the young man didn't mind, mostly because he was away half the time, but he'd had a really busy day and he wasn't in the mood to deal with a hyper active, not to mention really quite pesky, young ninja.

''Clllooouuudddd....'' Her high pitched howl was echoing through the flat, becoming increasing harder to ignore. The blonde's eyes were focused on the black print in front of him, though his mind seemed unable to concentrate on the words, no matter how hard he tried.

_You might as well answer her...she won't stop...she'll just keep going on...and on...and on...it's her way...her very...very...annoying way..._

''CLOUD!'' A bright smiling face stuck itself around the door, eyes narrowed and searching, but soon widening when they met their target, ''Why didn't you answer me? Couldn't you hear me calling?''

_How could I not..._The blonde sighed tiredly and answered without taking his eyes off the paper, ''Yuffie, I'm busy.''

There was a small silence of no more than a minute, in which the young man continued to flick through the pages and chomp on the bar in his clasped hand, while the ninja just fidgeted one the spot, eyeing the blonde with curiosity.

''Cloud...?''

''Hm.''

Yuffie skipped over to the table and leaned forward onto the surface with her elbows, ''What ya eating?''

''Food.'' His eyes again didn't leave the paper, though there was definitely a hint of amusement in his voice at being asked such a silly question.

The young girl rolled her eyes, ''Well duh...I meant what exactly are you eating?''

''Chocolate.''

Yuffie shook her head disapprovingly, ''That's not very healthy!''

Cloud ignored the statement completely and took another bite, pretending to be engrossed in an article about the increasing demand in Edge for free-range chocobo meat.

She took a few seconds pause before sighing and letting her eyes scan the young man's slender frame, ''Well you do need to put on some weight...you're kind of a skinny runt.''

Again the blonde chose to ignore the rather annoying ninja and instead let a soft silence settle between them.

After a few minutes, Yuffie began licking her lips hungrily, ''Sooo...can I have some?''

''No.''

''Oh come on!''

''No.'' He turned his attention to the young girl now and let an amused smirk spread across his thin lips, ''Anyway...you're not a skinny runt like me...''

Within seconds the young ninja's face seemed to shift from an expression of pure innocence to one of complete fury, ''What are...are you...are you saying I'm fat!?''

The blonde couldn't hide the wave of fear that flashed across his face and soon found himself waving a finger at the young ninja defensively, ''Well you called me a skinny runt!''

''So what?! You're a boy, you can't talk about my weight!...That's not allowed!'' By this point Yuffie had jumped up and was hopping up and down on the spot in an attempt to let out some of the much heated anger now bubbling up inside her.

Silence.

The non-existent sound escaping from the young ninja was making the blond grow nervous, it was unlike her to stay so quite and it usually meant she was planning something, ''What are you...'' The second their eyes met he saw a devious grin forming on her pale pink lips and a glint of mischief flash across her chocolate orbs, ''Oh fuck.''

In a matter of seconds the young man had bolted from the room, followed shortly by the ninja. The pair rushed around the flat, opening nearly every door, crashing over the floor, and causing such a racket that the chase was very much evident to the customers filling the bar below.

''Yuffie stop!'' Cloud was beginning to grow tired, but the thought of being caught by the angry girl scared him just enough to keep him going, ''You crazy ninja!!''

''Hey you're the one that called me fat! I'm a princess and an AMAZING ninja! I have to defend my honour!''

The chase continued for a good five minutes, both players refusing to give in, though each was growing that little bit more exhausted with each pausing second.

Luckily they didn't have to carry on the quick pace for much longer, it all ended in a flash. The blonde gave a yelp of pain as his feet collided with the handle of his buster sword, and he proceeded to fall flat on his face.

Cloud privately cursed to himself for leaving the hunk of metal lying around, but didn't have long to get his thoughts together, as within seconds the ninja had pulled him onto his back and was now straddling his waist, rather effectively pinning the blonde to the hard floor.

She raised a cocky eyebrow at him, enjoying the blonde's defeat at her hands, ''So what have you got to say for yourself?''

He opened his mouth, unable to say anything for a few seconds, until he eventually managed to mumble the words, ''Sorry....ok?''

''Nope! Not ok! It's gunna take more than that to get back into my good books...''

He sighed, his eyes glowing with apprehension, ''Like?''

''I want at least three compliments, a ride on your motorcycle and a big bar of chocolate!''

He averted his eyes and decided instead to stare at the ceiling above, ''Fine....I'll do the first and last request, but there is no way on Gaia I will ever let you even touch my bike...''

After a short pause the ninja nodded her head, ''Ok deal!''

At the ninja's agreement he'd expected to be freed and returned to a much more dignified position. So when he seemed to remain in the exact spot, still with her weight on top of him, he let his confusion show upon his face. ''You're still on me...''

''Yeah I know!...So where are my compliments?''

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes that evening, ''Fine...fine, let me think.''

Her expression was one of dramatic outrage, ''You need to actually think of reasons as to why I'm so great!?''

The blonde's eyes widened with fear, desperate not to infuriate the young ninja again, ''No! No that's not what I meant...''

Silence feel around them as the blonde paused, and a good minute passed in which Yuffie grew more impatient with every second that ticked by, ''Well...''

''Ok...I think you're very...crafty...in a good way! And you're an incredible ninja...''

He paused when he got to the third compliment and his heart began to beat rapidly, due to the rush of nervous energy passing through his body.

''And you're really quite...cute.''

Yuffie's eyes grew so wide it looked as if her eyeballs would fall out, '' You think I'm Cute?!''

Cloud just nodded, not sure as to whether her outburst was a one of excitement or annoyance. He didn't have to wait long for an answer as the young ninja leant forward and pressed a lively kiss on his parted lips, making his skin tingle with a curiously new type of pleasure.

When she sat back up, she flashed him a cheeky grin along with a flirtatious wink, ''Well done! That wasn't to hard now was it!'' And with that she jumped up and skipped happily towards the bar below.

The young man just lay on the floor, his body frozen in shock, his bright blue orbs pinned open, and his brow furrowed in thoughtful confusion.

_Well if that's what I get for a few small compliments... _His stopped mid-thought and a wide grin formed on his pale face, _Then...I'm gunna get her the biggest chocolate bar in existence!_


End file.
